Scars of Love
by xEproductions
Summary: Paulien neemt de breuk met Bram niet zo goed op. Ze zakt steeds dieper weg. Komt ze er weer bovenop met de hulp van haar vrienden en familie? Rated: M (Don't read this if you're younger than 16 years old, if self-harm is a trigger for you, don't read this please.)
1. Chapter 1

Het was half 3 in de namiddag, Paulien zat thuis in de zetel, ze staarde voor zich uit. Bram had haar net verteld dat het niks tussen hen zou worden. Ze dacht echt dat hij veranderd was, valentijnsnacht was echt zalig. Het was net zoals vroeger. Ze dacht echt dat ze terug samen zouden komen, dat hij hun relatie een tweede kans wou geven. Paulien stond op en liep naar haar kamer, en nam een mesje, ze had er ondertussen al een paar op haar kamer verstopt. Ze haatte zichzelf. Hoe kon ze zo dom zijn om dat te denken? Om te denken dat zij en Bram terug samen zouden komen? Om te denken dat hij écht veranderd was. Paulien zuchtte. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en hield het mesje vast tussen haar duim en wijsvinger. Ze staarde ernaar. Ze keek naar haar pols, je kon de littekens van de laatste keer nog steeds zien. Paulien zette het mesje op haar pols, en maakte een wonde, ze haalde diep adem en maakte meer wonde's in haar pols, tot deze vol met bloed hing. Ze nam een oud t-shirt om het bloeden te stoppen. Even later ging Paulien op haar bed liggen, en viel ze in slaap.

Drie uur later werd ze weer wakker, ze ging recht zitten op haar bed. Paulien keek naar haar pols, en zuchtte. Ze zocht iets in haar kast met lange mouwen, om haar gewonde arm te verbergen. Ze nam een trui, deed deze aan, en liep naar de living. Julia was nog niet thuis, en Lowie zat in de zetel, hij was bezig op zijn laptop. Paulien liep naar de ijskast, nam een flesje drinken en liep terug naar haar kamer. Even later werd er op de deur geklopt, "Paulien, is alles in orde?" vroeg Lowie bezorgd. "Ja, waarom zou alles niet in orde zijn?" vroeg ze. "Ik maak me zorgen over u." "Alles is in orde, ik ben gewoon moe." Verzekerde ze hem. "Oké." Zei Lowie. Hij wist gewoon dat er iets was, hij voelde dat. Maar besloot om er toch maar niet verder over door te gaan. "Als er iets is kunt ge altijd met mij praten hé." Paulien knikte, en haar broertje liep terug naar de living. Toen Paulien weer alleen was, nam ze een diepe zucht. Ze dronk een paar slokken en ging weer liggen. "Waarom is 't zo moeilijk om hiermee te stoppen?" Vroeg ze zich af, na een tijdje viel ze opnieuw in slaap.

* * *

De volgende ochtend werd Paulien rond half 8 wakker. Ze stond op en liep naar de badkamer, om een douche te nemen. Ze kleedde zichzelf uit en staarde naar de spiegel, haar ogen waren gefocust op haar linkerarm, waarop haar snijwonden te zien waren. Paulien draaide de kraan van de douche open, en nam een fles shampoo, een washandje en zeep uit de kast. "Godverd-" riep ze uit, toen het water in haar wonde kwam. "Elke keer opnieuw." Zuchtte Paulien. Ze zou ondertussen toch moeten weten dat het geen deugd doet wanneer er water in die open wonden loopt. Ze waste zich, en een dikke vijf minuten later kwam ze er weer onderuit, ze nam een handdoek en droogde zich af. De brunette bekeek zichzelf opnieuw in de spiegel. Ze zag er slecht uit, ze had donkere kringen rond haar ogen. Ook al had ze had net veertien uur geslapen, ze zag ze er nog steeds doodmoe uit. Ze deed haar pyjama weer aan en liep terug naar haar kamer. Paulien ging weer op haar bed liggen.

Zo gingen de volgende dagen verder, ze ging niet naar de Frens, wetende dat Bram daar zou rondlopen. Ook al miste ze hem zo hard, ze kon het niet. Ze kwam uit haar bed, douchte zich, en deed haar pyjama terug aan, om daarna terug in haar bed te gaan liggen. Elke avond sneed ze meer wonde's in haar pols. De brunette at amper iets, ze was al heel wat afgevallen in de laatste week.

"Wat scheelt er met Paulien?" vroeg Lowie, wie net zijn boekentas had gemaakt om naar school te vertrekken. "Ik heb haar amper gezien de laatste week, en tegen mij wil ze niet zeggen wat er scheelt."

"Ik weet het niet, ik zal nog eens met haar proberen te praten straks." Antwoordde Julia, ze had al meerdere pogingen ondernomen om met haar te praten, maar Paulien loste niets.

"Oké," Hij nam zijn rugzak en hing deze op z'n rug, "Juliake, tot straks."

"Tot straks, Lowieke."

Hij gaf Julia een kus op haar wang en vertrok naar school.

Paulien hoorde iemand kloppen op de deur, "Paulientje, mag ik even binnenkomen?"

De brunette antwoordde niet.

Julia opende stilletjes de deur, ze dacht dat Paulien sliep. Ze lag naar het plafond te staren.

De blondine ging naast haar dochter op bed zitten. "Wat scheelt er?" Julia streelde door Paulien haar haren.

Ze zei nog steeds niks, ze lag daar gewoon, te liggen. "Paulientje?" Probeerde Julia opnieuw.

De brunette draaide zich, en ging op haar linkerzij liggen. Tijdens het draaien ging ze per ongeluk op haar arm liggen.

Ze draaide zich vlug weer op haar rug. Ze kreunde even van de pijn, en hield haar pols stevig vast.

Julia trok de lakens van haar af, en zag de schrammen op haar pols. "Paulientje?"

Paulien keek Julia aan, bang voor de reactie van haar moeder.

"Waarom heb je mij niks gezegd?" Vroeg ze.

Paulien zuchtte. "Sorry." Zei ze, terwijl ze de lakens over haar gezicht trok.

"Waarom?" Vroeg Julia, ze had al wel een idee waarom.

Paulien zei niets.

"Is dit door Bram?" Vroeg Julia.

De brunette zei weer niks, maar je kon het van haar gezicht aflezen.

"Je kan er altijd met mij over praten als je wil. Oké?" Vroeg Julia, terwijl ze haar arm rond Paulien sloeg. Ze wreef over haar dochter haar rug.

De blondine stond recht, en liep weer naar de living. "Ik zal je gerust laten nu, roep mij maar als je me nodig hebt." zei Julia, voor ze verdween.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wat scheelt er nu eigenlijk met Paulien?" vroeg Lowie de volgende ochtend aan Julia.

"Ze heeft nog altijd niks gezegd." loog Julia, het leek haar beter om Lowie niet de waarheid te vertellen.

"Ik zal eens met haar praten." zei Lowie.

"Je kan haar beter laten doen, ze zag er heel moe uit gisteren." zei Julia.

"Ja, oké. Weet ge wat, ik zal koffiekoeken gaan halen bij den bakker." zei hij.

"Daar zal ze blij mee zijn."

Lowie nam zijn skateboard en vertrok.

Paulien kwam net binnen toen ze de deur dicht hoorde slaan.

"Ge moet niet liegen voor mij tegen Lowie, mama." zei Paulien.

"Je hebt het al moeilijk genoeg zo, en ik wil hem ook niet ongerust maken."

"Tja, het is mijn eigen schuld. Ik had maar niet terug op Bram moeten vallen."

"Paulientje, ga 'ns even zitten." zei haar moeder.

Ze keek haar met een vragende blik aan, "Waarom?" vroeg ze, wanneer ze tegenover Julia zat.

"We zouden misschien 'ns naar een psychologe kunnen gaan." stelde de blondine voorzichtig voor.

"Dat is niet nodig, ik heb dit volledig onder controle." zei Paulien.

"Er zijn andere manieren om je verdriet te verwerken, schat." zei ze, met tranen in haar ogen.

Paulien zei niets.

"Denk er dan op z'n minst over na?" vroeg Julia.

De brunette knikte, "Ik moet naar de Zus & Zo, maar als je wil kan ik ook hier blijven?" Zei Julia.

"Nee, dat moet niet. Ga maar werken. Lowie is sebiet toch terug."

"Oké, tot vanavond." Julia gaf haar dochter een knuffel, en een kus op haar wang.

Ze nam haar handtas, en vertrok naar de Zus & Zo.

Paulien besloot om maar wat foto's te bewerken. Ze nam haar pc, en startte deze op.

De brunette zocht naar de foto's die ze een paar weken geleden gemaakt had, maar kwam op een foto haar en Bram terecht. Ze stond recht, en liep naar haar kamer.

* * *

Lowie kwam 10 minuten later weer thuis.

"Paulien?" Vroeg Lowie, toen hij de laptop van zijn zus wel zag, maar ze nergens te bespeuren was.

Geen reactie.

Hij legde de koffiekoeken op tafel, en liep naar haar kamer. Hij wierp, voor hij de gang in liep, nog een blik op haar computerscherm. Waar hij een foto van Bram en haar zag.

"Dat verklaard veel." Zuchtte hij.

Wanneer hij Paulien haar kamerdeur opendeed, zag hij haar op haar bed zitten, haar bloedende arm, en het mesje in haar handen.

"PAULIEN!" Riep hij. Lowie liep naar haar toe, en greep het mesje uit haar handen. "Waarom doet ge dat?" Vroeg hij in paniek.

Lowie omhelsde haar, hij kon het niet opnieuw laten gebeuren. Hij wou haar ook niet verliezen, hij zou er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat het niet zo ver komt als bij Santana.

Hij keek Paulien aan.

"Zuster, hij is 't niet waard. Echt niet." Zei hij.

Paulien zei niets, ze zat voor zich uit te staren.

Lowie liep naar de keuken en gooide het mesje in de gootsteen, hij gooide de kast open en nam de EHBO doos.

Toen hij deze opendeed zag hij dat deze leeg was. "Shit."

Hij nam zijn gsm en belde in paniek naar Jana.

"Hey, Jana. Kunt ge alstublieft naar de apotheker gaan om ontsmettingsmiddel en een windel? En dat dan naar mij thuis brengen?" Vroeg hij in paniek.

"Waarom? Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg Jana ongerust.

"Ik leg het je straks uit, en haast u." Zij hij, voor hij het gesprek beëindigde.

Lowie nam wat keukenrol en liep terug naar zijn zus, en drukte het op Paulien's arm, zodat het bloeden zou stoppen.

* * *

_Lowie opende de deur van Santana haar kamer. Ze lag op de grond, naast haar lag een doosje met pijnstillers. "SANTANA!" schreeuwde hij in paniek. Haar linkerarm stond vol met krassen, haar t-shirt hing vol met bloed. Op haar pols kon je een diepe wonde zien. Lowie kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. Hij nam zijn gsm en belde een ambulance. "Santana! Komaan, riskeer het niet van mij alleen te laten!" Riep Lowie tegen het levenloze lichaam van zijn vriendin. _

* * *

"Weet Julia hiervan?" vroeg Lowie na een tijd.

"Ja, sinds gisteren." antwoordde de brunette.

"Waarom heeft ze mij niks gezegd?"

"Ze wou je niet ongerust maken." Zei Paulien.

Ze hoorden geklop op de deur.

"Dat is Jana waarschijnlijk." zei Lowie."Ik ben direct terug."

Hij liep snel naar de deur.

"Jana, merci hé." zei hij, terwijl hij het verband en de andere spullen aannam.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ze.

"Ga even zitten, ik ben zo terug, en dan leg ik het uit." zei Lowie, terwijl hij weer naar Paulien liep.

"Paulien, ik ga u eens iets vertellen." zei hij, nadat hij haar arm verzorgd had.

Lowie toonde zijn arm aan Paulien, de littekens waren bijna weg. Alleen als je écht goed keek kon je ze nog zien.

"Ik weet waar je door gaat. Maar 't is het echt niet waard, geloof me."

Paulien keek haar broertje ongelovig aan, "Waarom?" vroeg de brunette voorzichtig.

"Dat maakt niet uit." Zei hij. "Maar als er iets scheelt, bel mij dan. Of stuur een sms, het maakt me niet uit, maar krop het niet op."

"Al is het om 3 uur 's nachts, kom mij gewoon wakker maken. Oké?" vroeg hij.

Paulien knikte, en Lowie glimlachte even naar haar.

"Jana zit nog in de living, wat moet ik haar vertellen?"

"Ik wil haar niet ongerust maken." zei Paulien.

Lowie knikte, "Oké, ik verzin wel iets." zei hij, voor hij naar Jana toe liep.

"Jana, sorry dat 't zo lang duurde." verontschuldigde Lowie zich.

"Da's niet erg, maar wat is er nu gebeurd?" vroeg Jana, die ondertussen ook wel bezorgd was.

"Paulien was gevallen tegen haar nachtkastje, en de wonde bloedde nogal hevig. Daarom was ik een beetje in paniek." legde hij uit.

Jana keek hem ongelovig aan, maar besloot er niet op in te gaan. Hij wou er duidelijk niet over praten, of zij wou het niet.

"Oh oké, 't is niet erg." zei ze. "Ze is toch in orde nu?" Vroeg Jana.

"Jaja, ze is op haar bed aan 't rusten nu." zei hij.

"Oké, ik ga maar eens dan. Ik heb nog wat werk voor school."

"Oké, nog eens bedankt." zei Lowie.

"Dat is graag gedaan." zei ze, voor ze vertrok.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat dit nieuwe hoofdstuk online stond! Ik ga proberen om het derde hoofdstuk deze maand nog online te plaatsen!**


End file.
